


Bridging the Gap [PODFIC]

by GandalfGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandalfGirl/pseuds/GandalfGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of the fanfiction written by thewordsweaves</p><p>"Two years later, the Strawhats have changed. Pieces focusing mainly on two members of the crew at a time to reflect on their changes and their interactions, though some pieces will focus only on one character at a time. These will be slightly AU, because they take place after the events of Fishman Island and assume that there will be a couple of weeks between Fishman Island and their next destination for all of these fics to take place in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging the Gap [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bridging the Gap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294917) by [thewordweaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaves/pseuds/thewordweaves). 



 

I have 2 versions available.

 

The first is with music at the start and finish but the reading is only my voice.

[Bridging the Gap](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iokputalgxjn38j/Bridging+the+gap+Full+Story+With+Introduction.mp3) Length: 1:26:34

 

And the second I added in some background music throughout.

[Bridging the Gap](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9y8fcbux5ap0wog/Bridging+the+gap+Full+Story+With+Sound+Throughout.mp3) With Music Length: 1:26:34


End file.
